Le Temps Perdu
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Sara n'a pas été retrouvé par l'équipe lors de son enlevement par Natalie. Grissom recoit deux lettres pour Sara qui vont lui changer la vie.... Chapitre 7 en ligne ! ... Les CSI se rapprochent de leur amie, Sara.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer 1 :**_

_**Les personnages de CSI « Les Experts » ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant depuis temps.**_

**Coucou me revoilà pour une nouvelle historie !**

**TITRE : **

**SAISON : Fin Saison 7 - Début 8**

**GENRE : Romance**

**PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom**

**Chap 1**

Il a plu toute la nuit dans le désert. Une femme déambule pour monter. Car elle sait quand il pleut, il y a des montées d'eaux. C'est vraiment très dangereux !

Quelques heures plus tard, un homme trouve une personne inerte sur le sable en plein désert. Il l'a met dans son véhicule. L'homme se dirige en vitesse dans l'hôpital local le plus proche. La jeune femme inerte n'a pas de papier d'identité sur elle.

Pendant ce temps, les coéquipiers de la jeune femme ont trouvé la voiture sous laquelle la tueuse aux maquettes avait mise leur amie dessous. Pas aucune trace de Sara. Après quelques heures de recherche dans le désert, Ecklie demande à l'équipe de se reposer. L'équipe refuse. Le directeur du Laboratoire appelle en renfort son ancienne équipe. Grissom devient de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure du temps. Il sait que les chances de Sara de vivre devienne mince au fil du temps. Trois heures plus tard, le Shérif arrive au laboratoire. Il retrouve Ecklie. Le Shérif demande de stopper les recherches. Ecklie le regarde.

ECKLIE : Vous ne pensez pas ! … Sidle est un excellent élément ! … Et ?

SHÉRIF : … Je croyais que vous n'apprécier pas Sidle !

ECKLIE : Ce n'est pas une raison !

SHÉRIF : Stopper les recherches ! … De toute façon ! … Pour elle s'est trop tard maintenant !

ECKLIE : Personne de l'équipe de Grissom font vouloir arrêter les recherches tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé leur collègue !

SHÉRIF : Alors c'est vrai !

ECKLIE : De quoi ?

SHÉRIF : Au sujet de Grissom et d'elle ?

ECKLIE : Je ne sais pas ! … Mais oui je crois que c'est vrai ! … Comment je vais annoncer ça ?

SHÉRIF : Débrouillez-vous ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ecklie lance un message à toutes les équipes qui sont dans le désert. Il demande de stopper les recherches et que Sara Sidle est déclarée perdue. De l'autre côté, l'équipe de Sara est abasourdi. Tous regardent leur ami, Grissom. Ce dernier est furieux contre Ecklie. Il le fait savoir à ce dernier. Grissom dit qu'il arrêtera jamais les recherches. Ecklie demande alors à Grissom de venir à son bureau sur le champs. Mais le Chef de l'équipe de nuit refuse de se rendre là-bas. Ecklie n'a pas le choix ! … Il suspend sur le champs Grissom pour deux semaines. Ecklie donne les pleins pouvoirs à Catherine. Les autres regardent Catherine.

CATHERINE : On arrête !

NICK : Non !

CATHERINE : Je sais ce que tu ressens ! … Mais les ordres sont les ordres !

GREG : … On ne peut pas faire ça à Sara !

NICK : Cath' ! … Sara aurait tout fait pour toi !

WARRICK : Pense à Grissom ! … Aussi !

CATHERINE : … Je sais !

NICK : Regarde le ! … Nous l'avons jamais vu comme ça !

GREG : Sara a toujours été tout pour lui !

WARRICK : … Cath' nous devons pas abandonner ! … Les abandonner !

CATHERINE : … C'est vrai ! … Mais il y a aussi les autres enquêtes !

GREG : Moi ! … Je fais grève !

NICK : Bien parler ! … Greggo !

CATHERINE : … Voilà ! …. Warrick, tu arrêtes les recherches !

WARRICK : Non !

CATHERINE : … Officiellement mais pendant ton temps de libre ! … Tu fais ce que tu veux !

Warrick regarde ses amis. Grissom est emmène chez lui par des policiers.

GREG : Et nous deux ?

CATHERINE : … Qui veux officiellement rester sur cette affaire !

NICK / GREG / WARRICK : Moi !

NICK : J'ai été trouvé quand j'étais enlevé ! …

GREG : Sara a toujours été là pour moi !

CATHERINE : … Nick ! Je te confie cette enquête secondaire ! … Mais chaque semaine ! … Nous changeons d'enquêteur pour l'affaire Sara ! … Ok ! ….

WARRICK : Je suis ok !

NICK : Moi aussi !

GREG : Pour Grissom ! … Nous allons faire quoi ?

CATHERINE : Le soutenir ! … L'aider !

NICK : Ok !

Le lendemain, chez lui, Grissom se réveille avec une gueule de bois. Il ne se souvient pas comment Grissom est arrivé chez lui sans sa Sara. L'occupant du canapé, car il a tellement bu hier que Grissom n'a pas réussi à aller jusqu'au lit. Hank lèche la figure de son maître. Il sent que ce dernier est malheureux.

GRISSOM (Grognon) : Hank ! … Laisse-moi tranquille !

Hank, le chien aboie. Il remue sa queue. Hank a entendu la sonnette de l'entrée. Le chien a vu une ombre. Hank finit par mordiller son maître. Ce dernier se lève enfin. Il n'a pas pris de douche depuis l'enlèvement de la femme de sa vie. Grissom ne se rase même plus. On dirait qu'il a perdu le goût à la vie. Après quelques minutes, le compagnon de Sara se rend enfin de compte qu'il y a une personne à la porte. Grissom s'y rend très lentement. Il a mal au crâne. Grissom regarde par le témoin de la porte d'entrée. Le Chef de l'équipe de nuit de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas voit que c'est seulement son ami, Jim Brass. Grissom n'ouvre pas la porte. Hank qui a suivi son maître veut sortir et il le fait comprendre à son maître. Ce dernier ouvre la porte à son chien. Et il laisse entrer son ami Jim chez lui sans le regarder. En regardant Grissom, Jim comprend que son ami n'est pas bien.

GRISSOM : Vous avez trouvé Sara ?

BRASS : Non ! … Pas encore ! …. (Brass a le regard triste).

GRISSOM : De toute façon, il n'y a plus de chance de la retrouver en vie !

BRASS : … Gil ! … Je t'interdis de dire ça !

GRISSOM : Soit réaliste ! … Natalie a réussi ! … Elle a gagné !

BRASS : … Sara est une battante !

C'est à ce moment là que le facteur du quartier arrive pour déposer le courrier du couple. Après un bref passage, l'agent postier repart. Grissom regarde le courrier. Il voit deux lettres pour Sara. Une a été posté à San Francisco et l'autre s'est la lettre qu'ils attendaient tous les deux. Grissom regarde longtemps la lettre du laboratoire. Il a complètement oublier que Brass était présent, qu'il est là devant lui en ce moment.

Grissom se souvient de la discussion qu'il a eu avec Sara pour cette lettre.

_« FLASH BACK »_

_GRISSOM : Tu vas bien !_

_SARA : … Oui !_

_GRISSOM : Tu es soucieuse !_

_SARA : … Non !_

_GRISSOM : Sara ! … Je te connais !_

_SARA : …. Très bien ! … Je me sens bizarre ! …. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai !_

_GRISSOM : Va voir le médecin !_

_SARA : C'est fait !_

_GRISSOM : Et ?_

_SARA : … Il m'a fait une prise de sang !_

_GRISSOM : Une prise de sang ! … Pourquoi ?_

_SARA : … Je ne suis pas médecin !_

_GRISSOM : C'est juste !_

_SARA : … Nous allons avoir le lettre du laboratoire de la ville !_

_GRISSOM : Ok ! … Mais tu as déjà une idée !_

_SARA : … Oui ! … Il me vaut du temps pour l'encaisser !_

_GRISSOM : Encaisser quoi ?_

_« FIN DU FLASH BACK »_

BRASS : Allô ! … La Terre appelle Gilbert Grissom !

Brass voit que son ami ne réagit toujours pas. Il a vraiment peur que Grissom fasse n'importe quoi mais le Capitaine de Police comprend parfaitement son ami.

GRISSOM : Merci ! … Jim d'être passer ! … J'ai besoin d'être seul !

BRASS : Ecklie a fait arrêter les recherches !

GRISSOM : Quoi ? … Je m'en doutais un peu ! ….

BRASS : Ecklie est un con ! … Gil ! … Je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit !

GRISSOM : … Merci ! …

BRASS : Gil ! …. Mais sache que l'équipe a décidé d'arrêter les recherches officiellement mais tu connais ton équipe ! …. Ils n'abandonneront jamais Sara !

Grissom regarde Brass. Il met dehors son ami. Grissom ferme la porte tout en regardant la lettre du laboratoire de la ville. Mais la lettre de San Francisco l'intrique aussi.

**À suivre….**

a/n : Voilà c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre ! …

a/n : Merci pour les reviews sur mes autres fictions. Ne pas hésiter pour celle-ci !

a/n : … À bientôt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer 1 :

_Les personnages de CSI « Les Experts » ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant depuis temps._

Coucou me revoilà pour une nouvelle historie !

TITRE :

SAISON : Fin Saison 7 - Début 8

GENRE : Romance

PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom

**Chap 2**

Grissom est chez lui. Il n'ose pas ouvrir le courrier de sa compagne. Grissom n'arrête pas de regarder les deux lettres pour Sara. Il regarde la lettre de San Francisco. Le compagnon de Sara voit le nom de l'expéditeur. C'est un certain Graham Sidle.

_« On dirait l'écrire d'un gamin ! » Se dit Grissom._

Grissom prend son téléphone. Il appelle son ami Jim Brass. Ce dernier est surpris de l'appelant mais il est aussi rassuré.

BRASS : Oui ! … Gil !

GRISSOM : J'aimerai que tu enquêtes sur un certain Graham Sidle, de San Francisco !

BRASS : Sidle ! … C'est de la famille à Sara

GRISSOM : Je ne sais pas encore ! …

BRASS : Attend ! … Je croyais que tu connaissais tout sur Sara, ta Sara !

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Elle a des secrets et moi aussi !

BRASS : Ok ! … Ne fais rien de grave !

Pendant ce temps, dans un hôpital local, les médecins qui ont examiné leur dernière Jane Doe découvre que la jeune femme est enceinte depuis quelques semaines déjà. Les infirmiers donnent des doses en conséquence.

À ce moment là, à Las Vegas, Grissom donne enfin à manger à Hank. Des souvenirs lui traversent l'esprit à chaque pièce. La colère lui monte au nez. La peur de ne plus la voir le fait pleurer. Hank sent que son maître n'est pas le même depuis quelques temps. Et il sait que sa maîtresse n'est pas là en ce moment. Car oui, lui, le grand Docteur Gilbert « Gil » Grissom est amoureux d'une femme.

Quelques jours plus tard, Grissom se lève comme chaque matin. Il ne se rase plus depuis le kidnapping de sa bien-aimée. Le compagnon de Sara regarde autour de lui. Chaque recoin de la maison lui rappelle le souvenir de Sara. Grissom est très abattu. Il attend les informations de son ami, le Capitaine de Police Jim Brass, au sujet de ce Graham Sidle. Mais il y a cette seconde lettre, celle que le laboratoire de la ville l'attire. Le Superviseur suspendu prend une grande et longue respiration. Il l'a saisise. Ses mains tremblent de plus en plus. Grissom a peur, très peur.

A ce moment là précis, dans un hôpital local, une femme qui est allongée dans un lit. Son cœur s'arrête encore une fois. Une sonnerie résonne. Des infirmiers se précipitent à son chevet. Ils vont des massages cardiaques manuels. Mais rien y fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décident d'effectuer une réanimation avec le matériel adéquate.

Pendant ce temps, une personne se voit en dessous allongée sur un lit dans un lieu inconnu. Après quelques secondes, elle se sent attirer vers son corps.

Or à ce moment là, à Las Vegas, dans la maison du couple Sidle-Grissom, Grissom est sous le choc. Il vient de découvrir que sa compagne est ou était enceinte depuis quelques semaines au moment de sa disparition. Maintenant, Grissom comprend les réactions de Sara. c'est à ce moment là, que Brass appelle son ami.

BRASS : Salut ! … Gil !

GRISSOM : Salut ! Brass !

BRASS : On ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée ! … Je suis désolé !

GRISSOM : Tu sais qui est Graham pour Sara !

BRASS : Tu as bu !

GRISSOM : Non ! … Je ne suis pas saoul ! … J'ai bu que deux bières !

BRASS : Gil ! … Nous devons parler !

GRISSOM : Jim ! … Pour l'amour du ciel ! … Dis moi ce que tu sais !

BRASS : Devant un café !

GRISSOM : Jim ! … Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

BRASS : Il faut que tu sortes de chez toi !

GRISSOM : Je ne peux pas !

BRASS : Pourquoi ?

GRISSOM : Si jamais ! … Sara m'appelle ! … Je veux être là pour elle !

BRASS : Ok ! … J'arrive !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim Brass est dans sa voiture devant la maison de Grissom. Il a à côté de lui, un dossier sur Graham Sidle. Le Capitaine de la Police de Las Vegas se demande comment il va annoncer ce qu'il sait à son ami sur cet enfant. Pendant ce temps, Grissom fait les cents pas. Il trouve que Brass met beaucoup de temps à venir ici. Depuis la disparition de sa Sara, Grissom n'aime pas attendre mais il est obligé. Le Superviseur officiel de l'équipe de nuit de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas, qui est suspendu, voit Brass dans le véhicule de ce dernier. Grissom sort alors de chez lui pour aller voir son ami dans sa voiture. Jim Brass lève les yeux. Il voit que Grissom est prés de sa voiture.

**À suivre….**

a/n : Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre !

a/n : Merci pour les reviews sur mes autres fictions. Ne pas hésiter pour celle-ci !

a/n : … À bientôt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer 1 :

_Les personnages de CSI « Les Experts » ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant depuis temps._

Coucou me revoilà pour une nouvelle historie !

TITRE :

SAISON : Fin Saison 7 - Début 8

GENRE : Romance

PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom

**Chap 3**

Un homme qui se trouve dans un bar regarde un avis de recherche pour une disparue. Le visage de la jeune femme lui dit quelques choses mais il a tellement bu qu'il ne se souvient de rien.

Pendant ce temps, dans une maison dans un quartier de Las Vegas, le Capitaine de Police est chez un ami qui n'est pas très en forme depuis le kidnapping de sa Compagne. D'ailleurs, Grissom n'a plus le goût à la vie en ce moment. Cet homme vient d'apprendre que Sara est enceinte en lisant les résultats du laboratoire.

GRISSOM : Bon ! … Jim ! … Ne joue pas avec moi ! … Qui est ce gamin pour Sara ?

Brass tient un dossier dans sa main droite. Il regarde son ami.

GRISSOM : C'est quoi ? … Ce dossier !

BRASS : Les informations sur ce Graham !

GRISSOM : Tu vas me le dire ou tu me donnes ce dossier !

BRASS : Je te le donnerai tout à l'heure !

GRISSOM : Jim ! … Donne-le moi tout de suite !

BRASS : Promets-moi d'être calme !

GRISSOM : Tu me fais peur là ! … Ok ! … Je promets ! … Mais ! …

Brass, le Capitaine de la Police donne le dossier à son ami. Grissom ouvre ce document. Il voit une photo du gamin. Le compagnon de Sara remarque que ce garçon a les yeux bleus comme lui. Grissom observe aussi que cet enfant a le sourire de Sara et ses cheveux. Le compagnon de Sara voit la date de naissance de ce Graham. Il est né le 20 décembre 1999 soit à peu de chose près neuf mois après sa rencontre avec Sara. Grissom se souvient comment la soirée s'est passé. Il se souvient d'avoir bu et quand il est revenu à lui. Le Superviseur de l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique s'est vu nu à coté de Sara. Mais sur le coup, il ne se souvenait plus rien. Partant quelques jours plus tard, tout lui est revenu. Grissom a fait l'amour avec Sara. C'était magnifique ! Mais il a tout gâché car en sortant de la chambre, Grissom a dit à Sara que rien ne s'est passé, que c'était une grave erreur. Le Compagnon de Sara se souvient d'avoir eu peur. Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qu'il avait pour cette jeune femme. Grissom sait qu'il a dû faire souffrir Sara ce jour-là. Mais il sait qu'elle l'a toujours pardonné car Sara l'a toujours aimé. Elle avait compris des sentiments depuis le début. Le cœur de Grissom bat de plus en plus. Il a failli s'arrêter quand il a vu le nom de la mère de cet enfant.

Pendant ce temps, Jim finit son café. Il observe les réactions de son ami. Brass comprend où Grissom est dans ce dossier. Le Capitaine de Police est très inquiet. Grissom lit le document de cet enfant car Sara n'a pas voulu à l'époque de s'occuper de l'enfant. Le Superviseur suspendu voit une lettre avec son prénom. Il reconnaît l'écrire de sa bien-aimée. Grissom croit savoir ce qu'elle a écrit mais il a peur même très peur.

« _Gil, Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire plutôt mais quand tu es parti après notre première nuit, celle de San Francisco. Mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux à cause de toi. J'ai découvert quelques semaines plus tard que j'étais enceinte. Trop tard pour avorter mais comme j'y suis contre. J'ai décidé de continuer ma grossesse. j'ai pris peur. Quand j'ai accouché, j'ai décidé de laissé notre fils, oui Graham est notre fils, ) mon frère. Je suis désolée. Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé et qu'il m'est arrivée quelques choses de grave. Pardonne-moi ! … Je t'aime depuis notre rencontre, Sara._

_PS : Mon frère s'est que Graham est ton fils. Et si tu le souhaites la garde de notre fils, notre enfant, il fera en sorte que Graham soit avec toi comme je le souhaite depuis toujours…. »_

Grissom remarque des numéros de téléphones. Il regarde son ami. Ce dernier observe sa montre à chaque minute depuis un moment. Jim remarque qu'il est en retard. Le Capitaine fait signe à son ami qu'il va partir. Grissom se lève. Il accompagne alors son ami à la sortie.

BRASS : … Gil ! … Je suis désolé !

GRISSOM : Ce n'est pas ta faute ! … J'ai été un vrai salaud avec Sara à cette période !

BRASS : Elle t'a pardonné !

GRISSOM : Comme toujours !

BRASS : Tu comptes faire quoi ?

GRISSOM : Je ne sais pas ! … Je sais que j'ai un fils avec Sara qui a 8-9 ans !

BRASS : C'est à toi de faire un choix !

GRISSOM : Je ne sais même pas comment lui pardonner ?

BRASS : Tu vas réussir ! … Tu l'aimes ! … Elle t'aime !

GRISSOM : Je crois savoir pourquoi Sara ne m'en a jamais parlé ! ….

Brass le regarde.

GRISSOM : Je lui es affirmé à l'époque qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ! … Et ! … Regarde ! … J'ai vraiment merdé avec elle !

**À suivre….**

a/n : Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre !

a/n : Merci pour les reviews sur mes autres fictions. Ne pas hésiter pour celle-ci !

a/n : … À bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer 1 :

_Les personnages de CSI « Les Experts » ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant depuis temps._

Coucou me revoilà pour une nouvelle historie !

TITRE :

SAISON : Fin Saison 7 - Début 8

GENRE : Romance

PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom

**Chap 4**

Jim laisse Grissom, seul. Le Capitaine de Police se dirige vers sa voiture. Il repense à ce que Grissom lui a dit sur sa relation qu'il a eu avec Sara quand elle était à San Francisco. Jim aurait certainement étranglé Grissom à ce moment là.

Au bout de quelques heures, Grissom prend une décision. Il s'habille, se rase correctement. Le compagnon de Sara quitte chez lui. Il frappe à la porte de sa voisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voisine ouvre la porte à Grissom. Elle remarque le changement de son voisin.

XY : Bonjour Mr Grissom ! … Comment allez-vous ?

GRISSOM : Bonjour ! Martha ! … Euh ! … Je peux vous appeler comme ça ! … Je voudrais vous demander de garder quelques jours Hank ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas !

MARTHA : Oui ! … Naturellement ! … Mr Grissom ! … Je me demandais si vous avez retrouver votre femme !

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Toujours pas ! … Je dois partir à San Francisco ! … Notre fils n'est toujours pas au courant pour la disparition de sa mère !

MARTHA : Votre fils ? … Je ne savais pas !

GRISSOM : … Vous savez Sara et moi, nous sommes très discrets !

MARTHA : Oui ! … Je l'avais remarqué ! … Et vous partez quand ?

GRISSOM : Tout de suite !

MARTHA : Faites rentrer le fauve !

Hank se précipite dans la maison de Martha Smith. Il connaît bien les lieux. La voisine regarde son voisin partir à San Francisco. Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion que Grissom a pris arrive enfin dans la ville où Sara a grandi et où leur fils se trouve actuellement. Le cœur du compagnon de Sara bat de plus en plus. Grissom prend un taxi pour se rendre à l'adresse du frère de sa Sara.

Pendant ce temps, au laboratoire de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas, Catherine traine dans les couloirs. Elle est à la recherche de Jim. Après quelques minutes de recherche, Catherine le trouve enfin dans la salle de repos. Jim est au téléphone avec la mère de Sara pour lui dire que la jeune femme est porté disparu depuis quelques jours. Au bout du fil, Laura est sous le choc. Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'on frappe à la porte. Laura demande à son fils d'ouvrir la porte. Le frère de Sara se précipite au seuil de chez lui. Grissom est devant lui. Kyle reconnait tout de suite cet homme grâce à une photo que Sara lui avait donné il y a des années mais il y a aussi cette ressemblance avec Graham.

**À suivre….**

a/n : Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre !

a/n : Merci pour les reviews sur mes autres fictions. Ne pas hésiter pour celle-ci !

a/n : … À bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer 1 :

_Les personnages de CSI « Les Experts » ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant depuis temps._

Coucou me revoilà pour une nouvelle historie !

TITRE :

SAISON : Fin Saison 7 - Début 8

GENRE : Romance

PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom

**Chap 5**

À peine arrivé dans la famille de sa compagne, Grissom regarde les têtes. Il comprend tout de suite qu'ils viennent d'apprendre la disparition de Sara. Mais dehors le temps se dégrade rapidement. La tempête coupe l'électricité et le téléphone dans toute la Californie.

Pendant ce temps, à Las Vegas, Catherine boit son café avec Brass. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il vient de prévenir à la mère de Sara, la disparition de cette dernière. Tout à coup, la meilleure amie de Grissom reçoit un coup de téléphone. Un cadavre vient d'être découvert dans un hôpital local, près du désert qui entoure Las Vegas. Elle laisse alors Brass dans son bureau.

Après deux heures de route, Catherine qui est accompagné de Nick rejoinnent Sofia. La Superviseur féminin demande des informations à l'inspectrice de la Police qui a jadis travaillé avec l'équipe de Grissom quand l'équipe était divise en deux. Tout ça à cause de cet Ecklie de malheur.

SOFIA : Bienvenu à Desert Nevada !

CATHERINE : Où est le cadavre ? … Sofia !

SOFIA : Au deuxième étage ! … Dans la chambre 158 !

NICK : Combien il a d'étages dans cet hôpital perdu ?

SOFIA : D'après le directeur ! … Quatre ! Si on compte le sous-sol !

CATHERINE : Nick ! Tu retourne à l'accueil et pose toutes les questions habituelles !

NICK : Ok !

Nick se dirige vers l'accueil. Dans sa poche, il a toujours l'avis de recherche de Sara au cas où. Mais une fois arrivé, Nick ne trouve personne. Il voit la sonnette. Le beau gosse de la Police Scientifique appuie sur la sonnette. Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne arrive de très mauvaise humeur et en râlant. Mais elle se calme tout de suite quand Nick montre sa plaque. L'hôtesse qui vient d'arriver se rappelle d'avoir déjà vu une plaque mais il manquait la pièce d'identité de la personne qui devait se trouver à côté.

Pendant ce temps, Catherine est dans la chambre 158. Le corps est par terre. Le sang coule beaucoup. L'enquêtrice de la Police Scientifique prend des photos mais son regard se porte sur la chambre 159 mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi ? Une infirmière pénètre dans cette chambre. Elle est occupée par une Jane Doe qui a été trouvé dans le désert. L'état de cette dernière ne s'est pas empiré mais les améliorations sont minimum. C'est comme si cette personne refusée de sortir de son coma.

À ce moment, Grissom fait enfin la connaissance de son fils. Ce dernier était toujours en contact avec sa mère, Sara. Elle lui a annoncé que bientôt Grissom serait au courant de sa paternité mais il faut encore du temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trente minutes pour être précis, Catherine sort dans beaucoup d'indices de la chambre du cadavre. Elle regarde celle d'à côté. Son cerveau lui dit d'entrer à l'intérieur mais Sofia arrive à ce moment là. La famille du défunt vient d'arriver. Elle se trouve dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital.

Pendant ce temps, dans la famille de Sara, en Californie, tous accueille Grissom. Ils savent ce qu'il doit ressentir à ce moment là. Kyle, le frère de Sara s'avance vers l'homme de sa sœur, sa petite sœur.

KYLE : Grissom ! C'est votre nom ! C'est ça !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Mais mon prénom est Gilbert ! … Tout le monde m'appelle Gil ou Grissom !

KYLE : Je vois !

LAURA : … Sara a disparu !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Elle me manque !

KYLE : Vraiment ?

LAURA : Kyle !

KYLE : Quoi ? … Il a déjà laissé Sara ! …

LAURA : … Je sais ! … Sara l'aime et elle lui a laissé une chance !

KYLE : …

GRAHAM : Tonton ! … Laisse mon père tranquille !

Kyle regarde son neveu. Il voit de Graham à les larmes aux yeux. Le frère de Sara arrête. Il baisse la tête.

LAURA : … Grissom ! … Le temps ne s'arrange pas ! … Vous pouvez rester ici !

GRISSOM : Merci !

KYLE : Maman ! … Les bougies sont presque finie. Je fais aller en chercher d'autre !

LAURA : Bien ! … Mon chéri !

Kyle quitte la pièce et part dans le bric à brac, le magasin de la famille. Pendant ce temps, Grissom regarde avec son fils et Laura, les photos de souvenir de la famille Sidle.

GRAHAM : Tu reste combien de temps ici ?

GRISSOM : Je ne sais pas !

LAURA : Vous êtes le bien venu ici !

GRISSOM : Merci !

GRAHAM : Tu vas m'emmener avec toi ?

GRISSOM : Je…

LAURA : Sara le veut !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … À Las Vegas, j'ai un chalet !

GRAHAM : Super cool ça !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Je l'ai décoré avec Sara ! …

GRAHAM : Avec ma maman !

GRISSOM : Oui !

**À suivre….**

a/n : Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre !

a/n : Merci pour les reviews sur mes autres fictions. Ne pas hésiter pour celle-ci !

a/n : … À bientôt


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer 1 :

_Les personnages de CSI « Les Experts » ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant depuis temps._

Coucou me revoilà pour une nouvelle historie !

TITRE :

SAISON : Fin Saison 7 - Début 8

GENRE : Romance

PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom

Chap 6

Catherine se rend dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital local. Après quelques minutes d'attente, mon dieu sait qu'elle en a horreur, elle pénètre dans l'antre du big boss de l'hôpital.

Pendant ce temps, Nick regarde la liste des patients de l'étage où a lieu le meurtre. Il voit que le nom de l'occupant est un certain Daouda Lopes-Thyane. C'est un sénégalais qui vit aux États-Unis depuis des années. Nick remarque aussi le nom du Jane Doe qui se trouve dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle a été admise vers la disparition de sa sœur de cœur. Le jeune homme se demande si c'est une coïncidence mais dans leur métier, seules, les preuves ne mentent pas ! … Comme le dis si bien : Grissom. C'est à ce moment là que Greg arrive sans faire de bruit pour une fois. Ce dernier remarque de son ami est dans la lune.

GREG : Hé !

Nick sursaute et se retourne. Il voit que c'est Greg qui lui a fait peur.

GREG : Tu penses à quoi ?

NICK : À Sara !

GREG : Elle nous manque terriblement !

NICK : Tu savais qu'elle était avec Grissom !

GREG : Tu parles comme si Sara n'était plus de ce monde ! … Je suis sûr qu'elle est toujours en vie quelque part !

NICK : Désolé ! ;;; Mais !

GREG : Je l'ai pris en flagrant délit ! … Il y a deux ans d'ailleurs ! …

NICK : Deux ans !

GREG : Je me souviens que j'étais décu ! … Mais surtout heureux pour elle !

NICK : Regard la liste et les dates d'entrée ! … Tu ne remarques rien !

GREG : Si ! … Cette Jane Doe est entrée à la date de la disparition de notre Sara.

Pendant ce temps, malgré le mauvais temps, Grissom est parti pour un chalet avec Graham. Dès qu'ils franchissent la porte, ce dernier regarde partout. Ses yeux brillent de mille feu. Grissom le remarque et il se dit que Sara a eu le même regard quand elle est venue la dernière fois ici. Grissom se dit aussi que maintenenant Graham est son unique lien avec Sara, sa bien-aimée. Quand il pense qu'il a perdu du temps pour s'avouer à lui-même son amour pour elle. Graham regarde son père. Mais derrière ce dernier, il y a une photo. Elle représente ses parents.

GRAHAM : Papa ! … Je peux d'appeler Papa !

GRISSOM : Bien sûr ! … Tu peux puisque je suis ton père !

GRAHAM : Je voudrais mettre mes affaires dans une chambre ! … Je me demandais laquelle je peux prendre !

GRISSOM : Celle que tu veux !

GRAHAM : Mais il en n'a bien une que tu partages avec maman !

GRISSOM : Oui !

Après s'être enfin installer, Graham rejoint son père près de la cheminée. Il voit son père regarder un album de photo. Grissom, se sachant observer, relève sa tête. Et il voit son fils devant lui, debout. Le compagnon de Sara fait alors signe à son fils de s'asseoir près de lui. Le fils de Sara et de Grissom obéit à son père. Il s'installe près de ce dernier. Deux heures plus tard, Graham connait enfin la famille de son père mais en photo uniquement. C'est déjà ça ! … Graham a aussi remarque que sur les photos de ses parents, en privée, leur amour. Graham s'est maintenant qu'il est un enfant d'amour. Il est très heureux.

Pendant ce temps, Nick et Greg, après l'accord de Catherine se décident de se rendre à l'accueil avec une photo de leur amie disparue malgré les ordres de cet Ecklie de malheur. Catherine est quand à elle repartie au laboratoire avec toutes les preuves qu'ils ont eu.

À suivre….

a/n : Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre !

a/n : Merci pour les reviews sur mes autres fictions. Ne pas hésiter pour celle-ci !

a/n : … À bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer 1 :

_Les personnages de CSI « Les Experts » ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant depuis temps._

Coucou me revoilà pour une nouvelle historie !

TITRE :

SAISON : Fin Saison 7 - Début 8

GENRE : Romance

PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX : Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom

**Chap 7**

Pendant ce temps, dans un chalet, Grissom prépare à manger à son fils et à lui. Mais depuis la disparition de Sara, Grissom n'a pas très faim. Il fait un énorme effort pour leur enfant. Ce garçon est le seul lien qu'il a avec Sara maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, au Nevada, dans l'hôpital local, deux collègues du couple Sidle-Grissom pénètrent rapidement à l'accueil. L'infirmière de garde les regarde. Les deux hommes de la Police Scientifique sont essoufflé. La dame en blouse blanche se demande comme ils vont pour réussir à courir quand des bandits s'enfuient. Mais elle ne dit rien. Nick sort la photo de leur amie et.

NICK : Madame ! …

XY : Que puis-je pour vous ?

GREG : Regardez bien cette photo !

NICK : Avez-vous vu cette personne ?

XY : Mon nom est Barbara Working !

GREG : Enchantez ! … Mais avez-vous vu cette femme ?

WORKING : … Mm ! … Elle me dit quelque chose ! … C'est pour votre enquête ?

GREG : C'est pour une autre enquête !

NICK : Vous avez entendu du tueur aux maquettes !

WORKING : Oui ! … Je vis à Las Vegas !

GREG : Cette tueuse a kidnappé une de nos collègues et nous l'avons pas encore retrouvée !

WORKING : Je suis désolée ! … Je suis nouvelle ! …

GREG : D'après vos registres ! … Vous avez une Jane Doe dans votre hôpital !

WORKING : Peut-être !

À ce moment là, une autre infirmière arrive. Nick regarde Greg. Le premier se dirige vers la nouvelle arrivante et lui montre la photo de leur amie tout en demandant pardon plusieurs fois. Cette personne regarde longtemps la photographie.

WORKING : Heather ! …. Ces messieurs pensent que la Jane Doe de l'hôpital est cette personne.

HEATHER : … Maintenant que tu me le dis ! … Je viens de lui faire les soins ! … Je crois qu'ils ont raison ! Pourquoi ? … Qui est cette personne ?

NICK : Youpi ! … Vous êtes sûre !

HEATHER : Qui est cette personne ?

GREG : Elle s'appelle Sara Sidle. Elle travaille avec nous !

Greg et Nick se précipitent à l'étage de la Jane Doe qui n'est plus inconnue. Ils arrivent devant la chambre de leur amie. Greg prend une grande respiration !

NICK : Si c'est notre Sara ! … Il faut prévenir Catherine !

GREG : Je pense qu'il vaudrait en premier prévenir Grissom ! … Non !

NICK : … Tu appelle Catherine et moi Grissom !

GREG : Ok !

**À suivre….**

a/n : Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre !

a/n : Merci pour les reviews sur mes autres fictions. Ne pas hésiter pour celle-ci !

a/n : … À bientôt


End file.
